Brothers Always and Ever
by shimmerdragoness
Summary: Sequel to Brothers Always. All set to take the throne after his reconciliation with his family, Loki is still experiencing major self doubt. Further problems arise when he runs into an old nemesis and is transformed into a fox. Contains an OC, be warned!
1. Continuing Problems

The room had a kind of surreal feel to it, not unlike the atmosphere left in the wake of a particularly powerful spell. Loki was even feeling the strange light-headed near-giddiness he felt after successfully pulling off difficult magic. But there was no magic in the air today—at least nothing practical. Loki placed a hand on his window frame and gazed out at the spectacular sunrise he could just make out from his bedroom window without really seeing it. He was getting crowned in a week. _He_…the erstwhile near-annihilator of Jotunheim…was becoming _king. _

He wasn't becoming king by himself, of course. In fact, it would be a dual coronation, the first of its kind, simultaneously crowning him and his older brother Thor as co-rulers of the Eternal Realms. _Brother. _Loki smirked. It was strange how one word could carry such a world of meaning with it—a world of pain and comfort, of sadness and laughter and joy. It had been almost four months now since he and his lummox of an older brother had reconciled and returned home to Asgard. Loki _still _wasn't entirely certain it all wasn't all an illusion, and that he wouldn't wake up one morning to find the old, omnipresent hatred for Thor burning in his gut. But every day he opened his eyes to find that life was just the same as it had been when he closed them, at that he now looked forward to seeing his brother—usually—instead of dreading it.

For that matter, he wasn't becoming king for the first time, either. That particular thought tasted far more bitter then the first, and Loki shied away from it. He didn't want to remember what he had done. He didn't want to remember what he had _almost _done. What he had been. He was afraid that if he did, he wouldn't feel worthy to share the crown with Thor…or even worthy to be back home, for that matter. The hand on the window frame slowly balled into a fist.

There was a resounding boom on the door. Loki was so accustomed to this by now that it didn't startle him in the least, though it did make him wince slightly. A split second later the door burst open. Loki didn't even turn around. "Good morning, Thor. You're up early."

"Good morning, Loki! Beautiful day, isn't it?" Loki mouth twitched in a half-smile before he glanced over his shoulder.

"You say that every morning. Even on the days when it's storming outside." Thor shrugged, his grin not dimming in the slightest, completely unfazed by Loki's curtness.

"The weather has no effect on the beauty of the day, brother," he said jovially. "In any case, we're about to have breakfast. Do you feel like joining us today, or are you going to barricade yourself in your chamber again?" Although his tone was light, Thor's eyes were suddenly serious. Loki smiled sardonically. He had, in fact, been planning to stay in his room all morning. He hadn't thought he had been doing it _that _often, but by the look on Thor's face, it seemed that he had.

"I'll…be right down," Loki replied slowly, feeling the need to drive the darkness from Thor's features. To his relief, Thor's face lit up again as he clapped Loki hard on the shoulder.

"Excellent! I'll hold you to that, now." Loki managed a weak smile despite the sudden pain running down his arm and watched with mixed emotions as Thor swept out of the room, leaving the door standing wide open.

"Why do you care so much, you big idiot?" Loki muttered to the empty doorway. He glanced wistfully at the magical tomes piled on his desk before moving towards the door himself. If he didn't show now, Thor would never let him hear the end of it.


	2. Vladimir

Loki strode down the hallway, his gaze locked on the floor. He couldn't explain the apprehension he felt sitting heavily in his chest, except for the fact that he _really _didn't want to go to breakfast. Even though it would just be a gathering of his family and friends—or at the very least, of those that professed to be such—Loki would still feel awkward and out of place, as if he were only an observer of the group instead of a part of it. Loki smirked wryly. He supposed that was only to be expected when one tries to kill people, no matter how sincere the reconciliation thereafter.

So engrossed was Loki in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice the person coming against him in the hallway until he jostled hard into his shoulder. Loki bit back an impulse to curl his lip in an annoyed sneer, and instead raised his gaze to the other's face.

"I apologize," he said curtly. The other man dropped his gaze immediately and seemed to be avoiding Loki's eyes.

"It's fine," he mumbled, trying to surreptitiously skirt around Loki. Loki blinked blankly at him for a moment. The tall, thin redhead looked strangely familiar. Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Vladimir?" he said at last. The other man flinched slightly, as though Loki had struck him instead of addressing him.

"Loki," he said dryly, finally raising his gaze to meet Loki's fully. "It's been a while." Loki felt the muscles in his shoulders tighten. There was no mistaking those piercing red eyes.

"It has indeed," he replied, slowly. Like him, Vladimir Hyrrson was a very powerful mage. Unlike Loki, however, Vladimir had focused his magical studies on the more destructive and harder to control fire magic. Loki and Vladimir had been in the same magical studies class for most of their school life, and had been fiercely competitive rivals, despite Loki's outward indifference and aloofness towards the other boy. Loki secretly prided himself on the fact that he had always been marginally ahead. Upon graduation, Loki had quickly distanced himself from his old classmates, and during the past tumultuous months had all but banished every old memory of them. It was slightly discomfiting to be suddenly face-to-face with one of them again, especially this particular one.

Tense silence crackled between them for a long moment. Loki felt like it could have lasted much longer, had he not suddenly felt Thor approach from behind him. Even though Thor didn't say anything, Loki didn't need to see him to recognize him. He bowed stiffly in Vladimir's direction. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I am late for breakfast. It was…good to see you again." Without waiting for a reply, Loki spun on his heel and strode past Thor without even acknowledging him. It took Thor a few quick strides to pull up alongside Loki.

"Brother, everything all right?" the blonde warrior asked hesitantly, casting a quick glance back over his shoulder. "That was Hyrrson, wasn't it?" Loki shot him a look.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he asked sharply. Thor raised an eyebrow.

"For one thing, you're all but sprinting away." Loki winced slightly and deliberately slowed his pace down to normal walking speed. Thor kept walking by his side without missing a step. "Are you all right?" Thor repeated. Loki sighed.

"I'm fine, Thor. What are you even doing here? I thought you would already be in the dining hall, entertaining your fiancée." If Thor noticed Loki's deliberate topic change, he didn't comment on it.

"Well, I _was,_" he said, his usual joviality creeping back into his voice, "but _somebody _decided to take his own sweet time, and I wanted to make sure that _somebody _was going to follow through on his word." Loki raised an eyebrow.

"You worry too much. I was on my way." Thor laughed and briefly clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder as they reached the doors to the dining room. Loki noticed that it didn't hurt quite as much as usual. Either Thor was becoming more considerate or something was bothering him enough to curb his wonted enthusiasm. Loki was willing to bet money on the latter.

Vladimir stared after the departing forms of the two princes, his face an unreadable mask. It was only after Thor and Loki turned a corner and were out of view that the fire mage's features hardened and sharpened into an icy scowl. "What an unpleasant way to begin the day," he muttered dryly to himself before turning abruptly on his heel and striding down the corridor in the opposite direction of that in which his arch rival had gone. The sight of Loki still made Vladimir's insides seethe with frustration and jealousy. The news that Loki and his buffoon of an elder brother had been swept into the void of space while fighting some Frost Giant insurgents had been a dream come true for him. The news of their return had been like a slap to the face. Ever since Loki had returned, Vladimir had been plotting—scheming—in the shadows. With the coronation right around the corner, it was at last time to act.


	3. Breakfast

Loki had to grudgingly admit—Thor was _trying. _He just wished that Thor wouldn't be so blasted obvious about it. Thor would be deep in conversation with Volstagg or Fandral, discussing some battle tactic or some weapon technique, and he would abruptly turn to face Loki and pointedly ask his opinion, or make some comment involving him, or merely turn and stare at him until he said something. Loki supposed that he should feel grateful, but really it just ticked him off. He didn't _want _to be part of the conversation. He didn't even want to _be _here. He wanted to be in his room, engrossed in his magical studies, preparing himself for the coronation next week. A bitter feeling snaked through his gut. He didn't belong here. He wasn't one of them—

"Loki?" Loki glanced up from staring down at his food, momentarily startled.

"Jane?" he said coolly. The look of concern she was giving him just managed to tick him off a little more. He steeled himself against saying something sharp. Some of his irritation must have shown through his expression, because Jane suddenly faltered.

"Um…did you sleep well?" she said at last, hesitantly, poking her breakfast with her fork. Loki quietly snorted a laugh.

"Yes, thank you," he replied, offering no further conversation.

"Ah. Good," Jane said quietly. Loki could tell that she was trying to think of something else to say to him, but thankfully couldn't think of anything.

"Oh, Loki," Thor suddenly said, turning from talking with Hogun to face his brother, "I almost forgot. The foxhunt starts today. We leave after breakfast. Will you be joining us, brother?" Loki blinked blankly back at him for a moment. He had totally forgotten about the foxhunt.

"Ah—no, no, I regret. I have other things to take care of today," Loki said quickly. Thor's disappointment was immediately apparent, and Loki felt his mouth twitching in a slight smile. His elder brother was so transparent. "Quit looking at me like that, you stupid ice troll fodder. I will go on a hunt with you eventually, I promise." Thor grinned.

"I have your word now. I'll hold you to it." Loki smirked back mischievously.

"Well, remember who you're talking to. I am the Trickster, you know. Can you be sure you can trust my word?" Thor's expression darkened slightly, taking Loki by surprise. "Thor—I'm kidding. Just a bit of fun. Lighten up." Thor smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Loki smiled too, but it was equally forced.

"Of course," Thor said, his tone overly light-hearted. "But you should probably curb those impulses for when you take the throne. The people will want an honest ruler." Loki's throat went dry. He suddenly felt an overwhelming need to get away from the table, to get out from under his brother's heavy gaze.

"If you'll excuse me," he said curtly, pushing his chair back and rising in one smooth motion. Without a backwards glance at the table, Loki strode purposefully out of the dining hall, making a beeline for the comforts and solitude of his chamber. He felt Thor's gaze follow him out of the room. What he didn't see was the deep sadness in his brother's eyes, nor the way Thor's hand slowly curled into a fist.

Loki was careful not to slam the door of his room closed behind him, though the temptation was strong. For a moment he simply stared ahead of him without seeing. His heart was sitting somewhere in his stomach, as hard and cold as stone. Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What was wrong with him? Almost automatically, Loki stepped away from the closed door and moved to his desk, letting gravity take over as he slumped into his desk chair. Resting his elbows on his knees, his covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. He felt strangely hollow, a feeling that hadn't haunted him this strongly for a while. Taking another deep breath, he raised his gaze to the door and stared at it until his eyes went dry and he dropped his face in his hands again. Part of him desperately hoped that Thor would follow him here, would come to see what was wrong. Part of him hoped Thor wouldn't care at all and would stay far, far away.

Loki didn't know how much time had passed when he suddenly heard the sound of a far away trumpet blast from his window. With effort he heaved himself out of his chair and walked to the window. Apparently he had been sitting longer then he thought, the foxhunt had already begun. Loki leaned against the windowsill and gazed out at the path winding away from the palace. A massive party of horse-mounted warriors was leaving the palace grounds, their blood afire with the joy of the upcoming hunt. Loki wondered what that felt like. Suddenly, his eyes fell on a tall blonde figure that he couldn't mistake, not even at this distance. For a heartbeat Loki wanted to be out there with him, riding out beside his brother—but he instantly drew back from the window, cursing himself for his weakness.


	4. Accident

"Loki!"

Loki's gaze flicked upwards from the book he was reading to rest on the door. He narrowed his eyes and listened to the sound of feet pounding down the hallway. Someone had just called his name, and it wasn't Thor. Thor would still be out riding in the hunt. One of the servants, perhaps? He closed the book with a dull thump just as his door burst open. For a moment he froze in astonishment. "Hyrrson?" he said at last. The mage's usually impeccable bright red hair was slightly disheveled, his clothing in disarray. His breath was coming in gasps, sweat slicked his face, and the hand that still rested on the door handle was trembling. Loki blinked blankly at him for a moment. "Hyrrson? What's the matter?"

"Thor," Vladimir gasped out. Loki's blood immediately turned to ice. He rose from his chair with one smooth motion and stopped himself just short of grabbing the agitated man's arm.

"What about Thor? Vladimir?"

"Thor's been hurt. He needs help." The floor dropped out from beneath Loki.

"What's happened?" he demanded, struggling to regain his bearings.

"Come," Vladimir replied, sidestepping back out into the hall. Loki forgot caution. Loki forgot that he technically couldn't stand Vladimir. The only thought left in Loki's rational mind was that his brother had been an ice-brained idiot again and had somehow gotten himself in trouble. He followed Hyrrson into the hall, then through the winding corridors of the palace to the stables.

"Where is he?" Loki asked tightly. Vladimir didn't even pause to look behind him.

"He's out in the forest. Hunting accident." Loki's jaw clenched.

"Why didn't you help him yourself?" he hissed as he saddled up his own jet-black horse. Vladimir cast him a contemptuous glance.

"You know yourself that I was never skilled in the healing arts. Had I tried to help him, I might have made things worse." Loki swung up onto his horse, not bothering to say anything in reply.

"Lead the way," he said curtly. Vladimir mounted his own brick red war charger and galloped out of the stable, Loki hard behind him. The ride took a surprisingly long time, but Loki barely registered it. His reason was completely overridden by a sense of urgency.

"There he is!" Vladimir suddenly shouted. Loki pulled his horse to an abrupt stop. It was indeed Thor, and he was lying facedown on the ground ominously still. Loki was off the horse and by his side in seconds. Something was wrong. Something felt off. Loki had fallen to one knee and was reaching towards Thor's shoulder when he suddenly realized exactly what was wrong. This…_thing _didn't _feel _like Thor. The split second after he realized this, Loki's hand passed right through the image's shoulder without resistance of any kind. It flickered briefly and blinked out. He heard Hyrrson laugh darkly behind him and apprehension snaked through his gut. In the next instant, he felt powerful magical energy erupt from the place where the fake Thor had been lying and snare around him, pinning him in place. The magical aura of the bindings was unmistakably Vladimir's. "Fool," Vladimir hissed at him. "To think, after all these years the oh so wise Loki the Trickster finally manifests a weakness. Who could have imagined it would be Odin's stupid older son?" Loki turned a glare of pure malice on Hyrrson, but when he tried to speak the magical bindings tightened around his throat and made him gasp. Reflexively he lashed out with his mind at Hyrrson's. Startled, Vladimir staggered back for a moment and Loki's telepathy cut through his mental shields.

_You're the fool, if you think you can get away with this, _Loki hissed. _What do you plan to do?_ Vladimir recovered quickly, reestablishing his mental shields almost immediately. Loki ground his teeth and contented himself with trying to stare holes through Vladimir's chest. With his hands and voice cut off, it was impossible for him to cast any kind of counter magic, since all of his spells required either a verbal or a gestural component.

"I'm going to take what is rightfully mine," Vladimir said coldly. "You always thought you were so good because you were part of the royal family. Well the time has finally come for you to realize that I indeed was always better than you. You were the Trickster, the illusionist, but I have become more powerful than you can even imagine." Loki narrowed his eyes in disdain. Was this guy seriously spouting a monologue at him? Vladimir suddenly caught the look in Loki's eye and flushed. "I am more powerful!" he shouted. "And unlike you, I have no weakness!" He ground his teeth. "I was going to kill you outright, _Silvertongue_,"—he spat the name like it were poisonous—"but I see that would be too good for you. No, I'll make you suffer before I let you die."

He began muttering the words to a spell, magical energy collecting in the air around him. Loki didn't thrash against his bonds though he longed to; he knew it wouldn't help. He could only watch as Hyrrson prepared his spell. A moment later Hyrrson reached towards Loki with a shout, as though pushing something large at him. A moment later, Loki felt the magic crash over him, entwining all around him and snaring him within it. This was followed by almost overwhelming pain. It felt as though invisible hands were crushing his body, molding it and reforming it. He couldn't even scream around the magical gag. The world around him seemed to be growing; he felt as though he were falling, falling into an abyss. All the while hot burning pain sliced through him. For the first time in a long time, Loki felt fear. Right before the pain drove him into unconsciousness, however, an entirely unexpected thought flashed across his mind—he was truly relieved that nothing had actually happened to Thor.


	5. Caged

When Loki awoke, he became immediately aware that several things were horribly wrong. First of all, he was confined. No longer pinned by magical barriers, he was actually inside some kind of cage. Secondly, his senses were all off. His eyesight had declined, but in exchange hearing and scent were much sharper. For a moment his brain refused to process this new information properly, until he looked down at himself and saw black fur and paws. Transformation magic! That jackal had actually dared use transformation magic on him! Loki had to grudgingly admit that it had been rather shrewd of the fire mage—stuck in this animal body he was still unable to use the hand gestures or Words of Power the countermagic required. He squashed his face and muzzle against the wire mesh of the cage door, trying to see if he could see anything of use. What he saw froze his blood cold. He saw—himself. There he was, sitting at the desk of his room, pouring over old magical tomes. It looked exactly as it should—except that _wasn't _him sitting at the desk, it _couldn't _be him. What was going on? A low, desperate whine escaped his throat, and the figure at the desk looked in his direction. The grin that was turned on Loki was positively diabolical and almost mad with glee.

"Awake, are we?" the apparition said delightedly. Loki's ears flattened against his skull. This false Loki most definitely had Hyrrson's voice—and his eyes were bright red. A strangled yowl escaped Loki's throat, and he shrank back into the cage. No. This couldn't be happening. Hyrrson—for it was most definitely Hyrrson—sat back in his chair and laughed darkly. "So you understand. How perfect. Didn't really expect anything else from you, the erstwhile cleverest magician in Asgard. How does it feel, Trickster? How does it feel to know that you've been bested by someone more clever?" Loki bared his teeth and growled deep in his chest. "It's almost too simple," Hyrrson continued, apparently oblivious to Loki's anger. "We're in the middle of the foxhunt. They spot an all black fox—what a prize! I don't even have to get my hands dirty. And then, wearing the sullen face of the younger prince, I find myself crowned King of Asgard along with that ox-brained dunce you call a brother."

_Only I'm allowed to call him ox-brained, _Loki hissed to himself. _Don't you dare sully the name of my brother! You are not worthy to insult him! _Hyrrson's mental shields were too strong, however; the mental projection didn't reach him.

"Then," Hyrrson continued, folding his arms over his chest, "What do you suppose happens if the older brother suddenly meets with a tragic accident?" Loki's growls died in his throat, his eyes widening in horror. Hyrrson chuckled. "Ah. I see that you hadn't realized that bit yet. The elder brother gone, the whole realm mourns—and turns to the remaining ruler, the sorrowing younger son, for comfort and guidance." Hyrrson shrugged languidly. "And just like that, I am sole ruler of the Eternal Realms, both Odinsons conveniently out of the way." Loki let out a vicious snarl and flung himself at the cage door, tearing at the wire mesh with his teeth and clawing at the doorframe. He couldn't let this devil get away with it. He couldn't let this happen.

_Thor will see through you! _Loki shouted mentally, accompanied by a mental strike so vehement that Vladimir was caught off guard. Loki's telepathic barb shot through Hyrrson's mental shielding to crash over his psyche. _You won't get away with this. Thor will realize you're a fraud; he'll stop you. _Hyrrson's face twisted in rage as he visibly fought to repel Loki from his mind again. Finally Loki exhausted himself, falling back from the cage door and simultaneously stopping his mental assault, his muzzle stinging and his head aching.

"Still fighting? Still think you have a chance? Maybe so," Hyrrson said, his face drained of blood and his breaths coming in gasps. "Maybe your idiot brother will see through me; it's a risk I have to take. But that won't help you much, will it? You'll be a pair of gloves by then." Loki drew back farther into the cage, his heart heavy and his mind racing. He knew that Thor could be an oblivious yak sometimes, but surely—surely he would be able to tell that this cretin was not Loki. Surely…? A sudden pounding on the door interrupted his train of thought.

"Brother?" he heard Thor's voice call. His heart seized up and he tried to yowl, but a quick gesture from Hyrrson stole his voice away. Hyrrson passed a hand over his face, and the burning red eyes suddenly turned a cool green. He passed a hand over his throat as well before rising and slowly walking to the door. He hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and sliding the door open slowly.

"Thor," he said coolly. No, no just coolly…_icily, _in a voice that sounded identical to Loki's own. Loki's ears flattened against his skull again. This might be harder for Thor than he had initially thought. He could barely see his older brother around Hyrrson's form, but he could tell Thor was smiling jovially, his face flushed from the hunt.

"Loki!" Thor's voice boomed. "Have you been in this stuffy room all morning? Stay here much longer and you'll begin putting down roots. You should have been riding with us! It was fantastic! Come, at least come feast with us to celebrate another successful day of hunting." Loki, from his spot across the room, couldn't help noticing how happy his brother looked. This was the Thor he knew, bright and full of the joy of living. Plus, the way he was looking at Hyrrson now—Loki had never bothered to notice it before, the obvious brotherly affection that Thor had in his eyes. Seeing it turned on another now—on a heartless fraud, no less—was enough to make Loki's blood boil.

_That's MY brother! _He wanted to shout. _Thor, that's not me! THAT IS NOT ME!_

"What are you doing here, Thor? Go back to the brutes you call friends and leave me be. I'm trying to study." The icy edge of Hyrrson's voice was unmistakable. Thor hesitated a moment, his face falling. Loki shoved up against the wire mesh, desperately wishing he could make some kind of sound. That should do it, right? Surely Thor could tell now, Loki wasn't _that_ cold—

"You're sure?" Thor asked finally, his voice disappointed and a good deal quieter. Loki felt his heart drop. Thor was accepting it, just like that? He didn't look surprised, even, just resigned. Loki shook his head slightly. Was he really like this on a usual basis? No. No, surely…? He suddenly heard Hyrrson scoff, and foreboding gripped him.

"Am I sure? I've never been _surer _of anything. You think you're being kind, coming here and bothering me? This isn't _kind, _Thor. You think I want you coming to find me? You think I _want _to be near you?" Thor stiffened, looking like he had been struck. Loki sat bolt upright. No. What was Hyrrson doing? What was he saying? No. No! "I think you should leave, now." Hyrrson spat. There was a moment of silence before Thor suddenly backed up and left without another word. Loki was frozen. It wasn't even what Hyrrson had said that disturbed him so much; it was how Thor had reacted. He hadn't seemed surprised or suspicious in the least. He hadn't seen through Hyrrson's lie. He had rather looked as though what he had been so long expecting had finally come to pass.

Loki drew back into the cage miserably as Hyrrson slowly closed the door, chuckling softly. Loki realized now what a horrible fool he had been. Since his return to Asgard, he thought he had been fixing things. He thought he had reestablished a bond with his brother. He thought he had been making a good effort at being more open, more connected. He realized now that he had been lying to himself. While Thor had been trying all along to reconnect with Loki, Loki had continued to cut him off, to shut him out. Old habits apparently died hard. Loki had withdrawn into his own world again and in his ignorance had blamed Thor and the others for the resulting feeling of loneliness and isolation. Just as before. Nothing had changed. Hyrrson's plan would work, _was _working, thanks to the damage that Loki had already wrought. He had fallen into a pit of his own making; it had just taken Vladimir to push him over the edge.

"Well, that was easier than expected," Hyrrson said, cutting into Loki's reverie. He had dropped the glamour on his eyes and voice again. Loki gazed blankly up at him, feeling like the ground had dropped out beneath him. He couldn't even summon any hate for this despicable man. No, he was far more despicable than Hyrrson could ever dream of being. The latter murmured a quick reversal spell and the image of Loki melted off of him. He ran a hand through his red hair and huffed a sigh. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this, Loki Odinson. I haven't felt this satisfied in years. I wonder which hunter is going to have the honor of trapping and killing the pitch-black fox tomorrow? I wonder if you'll be a rug or a hat? Such delightful musings. Pity you won't be around to see my coronation—or your brother's funeral." Loki curled into a ball, his head on his paws, refusing to be baited. Hyrrson glared at him for a while before shrugging. "I'd get some sleep if I were you. You'll be getting a lot of exercise tomorrow." With those final biting words, Hyrrson slipped out of the room, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts and self-loathing.


	6. Running

Running. Fear. Loki's world had shrunk to such a degree that only those two realities remained. He was crouched inside of a fallen, hollow log, his small legs trembling with exertion, his tongue lolling listlessly out of his muzzle. He wasn't sure how long he had been fleeing now, how long the echo of countless wolfhounds had been ringing in his ears. He knew for a fact that he couldn't keep this up much longer. The part of him that was still possessed of more than basic animal intelligence knew that much for certain. It was an ignominious way to leave this world for the next, to be sure – but Loki had almost quit caring. He felt he would welcome the blissful rest of death at this point. Anything to stop the running and the fear.

The deep bark of a wolfhound sounded almost right above him, forcing him out of his momentary shelter. The drive to survive was the only thing that mattered now. In his mad dash, however, Loki noticed that there was only one wolfhound and one hunter on his tail now – and his sharp hearing could recognize that bark and that battle cry anywhere. The wolfhound bearing down on him was Bjorn. Thor was hunting him. With this realization, something in Loki broke. He didn't want to run anymore. Somehow, if his end came by Thor, it would be all right. He slowed in his headlong dash until he finally came to a halt, turning to face his pursuers. Bjorn was upon him first, his white teeth bared and flashing. Loki closed his eyes with a sigh, resigning himself to the end.

The end never came. Instead, Bjorn ground to a halt in front of him with a confused whine. Loki opened his eyes again and gazed up at the wolfhound, which was now so much taller than he was. He recalled the time, back when he and Thor were but boys, when a bull elk had almost killed Thor's wolfhound. Thor had managed to bring the badly injured dog to Loki, who had been able to heal the dog at the last moment. Bjorn had his head tilted now, and was gazing down at Loki with an almost comical dumbstruck expression. For a heartbeat, Loki dared to hope. Had the dog recognized him? Before he could ponder any further, Thor's war charger came crashing through the undergrowth.

"Hold, Bjorn!" Thor shouted, the excitement in his voice almost palpable. "Hold!" Loki watched his elder brother leap off the horse and come running towards them, sword in hand. Well, at least it would be quick. Before Thor could reach him, however, Bjorn interposed himself between the black fox and his master. "Bjorn?" Thor said curiously, slowly lowering his weapon. "Bjorn, step aside! You're in the way!" The dog merely planted his feet firmer and glared back at Thor, while Loki curled into a ball behind him. Thor tried to move around the wolfhound, but Bjorn responded by standing directly above Loki. Loki was too exhausted to care anymore. All he knew was that for the first time that day, he felt safe. He didn't have to run anymore.

Thor slowly knelt in front of the wolfhound and the black fox. This was new behavior for Bjorn. Usually the wolfhound was as keen for the kill as his master. "What's the matter?" Thor wondered aloud. "Why won't you let me kill this fox?" Thor watched the small black ball of fur for a moment. It was trembling with fatigue, and gazing back at him with dull, emotionless eyes. But there was something about those green eyes that intrigued Thor. Placing his sword on the ground, he slowly moved closer. Bjorn, recognizing that his master was no longer set on killing Loki, stepped aside. Thor reached out towards the fox, poised to snatch his hand away should the fox snap at him.

Loki, finally given the chance to breathe, found his mental processes start to kick back in. Thor wasn't trying to kill him! Relief spread through him like a warm glow. Perhaps there was hope after all. Perhaps Hyrrson hadn't won quite yet. When Thor's hand came close enough, Loki dipped his head and butted his forehead against his brother's palm. Thor jerked back, surprised. The two gazed at each other for a long moment before Thor reached out again and gently stroked Loki's head. Loki was surprised by how pleasant a sensation it was. He wasn't accustomed to letting anybody touch him.

"You are not a normal fox, are you?" Thor mused aloud. Loki snorted.

_You can bet Mjolnir I'm not, you lummox. I'm your brother! _Thor suddenly scooped Loki up into his arms and rose. Loki was startled, but otherwise didn't react. Thor really was a good-hearted oaf.

"If I leave you out here, the other hunters will get you," Thor said to Loki. "You're too pretty a creature to be overlooked. But Bjorn seems to like you, so I suppose you'll get along fine if I take you home." Loki heaved a sigh, relaxing truly for the first time that day. Thor was taking him home. It would be all right. Thor swung himself back up onto his horse, Bjorn bounding along beside him, his tail swinging wildly with delight. The ride back to the palace went by in a blur. Loki was hovering on the edge of consciousness, his awareness composed only of Thor's grip holding him steady and safe and the sway of the horse beneath them. He barely noticed when the ride stopped and Thor dismounted. He hardly registered the walk through the palace to Thor's chambers. He suddenly found himself set down on Thor's bed. A moment later, a dish of water seemed to materialize beside him. He gazed up at his brother, trying to send him waves of gratitude telepathically.

"There you go, little one," Thor said warmly. Loki all but buried his nose into the water dish, drinking deeply to slake his desperate thirst. He didn't even notice Thor leave the room, nor Bjorn leap onto the bed beside him. At the moment, he could not care any less. He curled up into the covers on the bed and a heartbeat later fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	7. Thor

When Loki awoke again, there was a terrifying moment where he had absolutely no idea where he was or even _what _he was. The last thing he remembered clearly was running through a forest of vast trees, adrenaline and fear pounding through his head. He tensed up, preparing to flee, before rationality and memory reasserted themselves. He was not in the forest. He was in Thor's chamber, on Thor's bed. He was a fox. Ah yes. Relaxing again, he glanced around to take stock of his surroundings. Bjorn was curled partially around him, still asleep. Loki was oddly thankful for the dog's size and warmth. Thor was nowhere in sight.

Loki had just begun to wonder where his ox-brained elder brother had gone when the door swung open and Thor entered. His face was absolutely crestfallen, and he had an air of sorrow around him. Loki watched him walk to a chair across from the bed and slump into it. Bjorn, sensing his master's return, stirred from his sleep and jumped off the bed to sit by Thor's chair. Loki opted to stay where he was, merely watching. What had happened? He didn't think he had ever seen Thor look quite so downtrodden. He watched Thor reach out to roughly fondle the wolfhound's ears.

"I don't understand," Thor said at last, his voice heavy. "I could tell that Loki and I were growing apart but – something's happened. He's even colder to me than usual. I thought we'd fixed things after…after coming back home but…" He fell silent for a moment. Loki quickly deduced that his brother had gone to see the false Loki again, and Hyrrson had most likely shot him down again, perhaps even more harshly than last time. "I suppose it's time to finally face the truth. My brother hates me." The words came out of nowhere and drove into Loki's heart like spears. Hearing Thor voice that thought hurt even worse than if Thor had said point blank that he hated Loki. Loki could see how hurt Thor was. He didn't want to see his brother hurt. Not because of him. Not because of a misunderstanding and a deception. He rose shakily to his feet and leaped off the bed, drawing Thor's attention. His legs were trembling a little, but he still made the effort to leap onto Thor's lap. Thor watched him silently as Loki planted his forepaws against Thor's chest and stared up at him with bright, desperate eyes.

_You don't understand, _Loki thought sadly. _Don't you remember the link we established, the thoughts we shared? I don't hate you, brother. I can't hate you. Don't let the lie of a spiteful rival taint your image of me! _Thor's opinion of him mattered far more to him than he had initially realized. He couldn't have Thor thinking he hated him. Curse this fox body! Curse Hyrrson! He butted his head against Thor's breastplate. _I am your brother! I am Loki! I AM LOKI! _His plaintive thought cry was interrupted by Thor reaching up to gently stroke his fur. Miserable, Loki curled up in Thor's lap.

"Thank you, little one," Thor said quietly after a few moments. "I'll find some way to fix this, I promise you. I promised myself that I would never let my brother go again, and I won't—whether he wants reconciliation or not!" Loki huffed a small sigh.

_I want it, you idiot, _he thought wryly. _I truly do. _He couldn't remember the last time he had felt quite so helpless. Thor's firm, rhythmic petting was threatening to put him to sleep again when a knock sounded on the chamber door. Thor, Loki and Bjorn all glanced over at the entrance as the pseudo-Loki silently entered. Loki felt his hackles rise, and he heard Bjorn utter a low growl beside him.

"Thor," the Hyrrson-Loki said, "I…need to talk to you." Thor was on his feet in an instant, nearly dumping Loki on the floor in the process. Loki slid off his lap and hid behind Bjorn to avoid being seen. He didn't want Hyrrson to realize that he still lived.

"Of course, brother," Thor said a bit too eagerly. "You may speak freely. Always." Hyrrson-Loki smiled, but to Loki's eyes it only looked like a smirk of victory.

"Not here. Not now. Could you…come to my chambers in a few minutes?"

"Of course!" Thor repeated. "I'll be there soon."

"Thank you." Hyrrson-Loki withdrew as suddenly as he had appeared, leaving a sinister wake behind him. Thor, however, was too delighted to notice—or to notice that both the animals were alert and wary. Loki had quickly seen through Hyrrson's faux sincerity and realized with a sickening jolt what he was up to. The fire mage had ever been impatient…with his long sought for goal so close within his reach, patient waiting would certainly be impossible for him. Believing one prince already dead at the hands of the hunters, he would waste no time in ensuring the second prince was also removed from the scene. He was going to kill Thor. He was going to kill Thor _now_.

When Thor began to head for the door, Loki let out a desperate yowl and leapt after him, grabbing at Thor's boots with his teeth. He couldn't let that happen. Thor could be a fool, especially where Loki was involved. His guard would be down. He would be looking for reconciliation. He would never suspect…Loki had to stop him. Thor glanced down in wonder.

"What's wrong, Fox?" he asked with a laugh. "Don't you see this is good? Perhaps he seeks my friendship, now! I'll be back, don't worry. Bjorn will keep you company until I return."

_No, no, no, _Loki pleaded silently. _If you enter that room, you won't come back out! Thor! For once in you life actually think! _But Thor merely shook him off lightly and closed the door after him quicker than Loki could worm through. _NO! _Loki clawed at the wooden door, feeling like he could punch through by willpower alone. _Thor! Come back! THOR!_ Bjorn trotted up behind him, whining mournfully. Loki scratched half-heartedly at the wood of the door, struck by the irony of the situation. It wasn't that long ago that it wasn't the pseudo-Loki but the _actual _Loki trying to bring about Thor's demise. The thought gave him pause. In his despair he had thought nothing had changed, but he was wrong. The jealousy he had so long harbored for his brother had been replaced by a love he had thought impossible to recapture. He _had_ changed. Maybe things weren't as hopeless as he thought. He wasn't the same Loki who had attempted to destroy Jotunheim, who had attempted to destroy Thor. He was different. He could fix things. Relief rushed over him, followed by hard resolve. To fix things, however, he had to make sure his stupid elder brother didn't rush headfirst into a trap.

Loki stepped back and glared at the obstacle blocking his way. Brute force obviously wasn't going to help him here. In his current state, he couldn't even reach the handle. His vocal chords weren't adapted to speaking the Word of Opening, his paws and claws were unsuited to any kind of magical gestures. He sat down and let his mind race, the one capacity still left to him. _Think, Silvertongue, think. _There had to be some way to still access his magical abilities. Something his limited form could still manipulate. He glared down at his paws. The answer came to him in a rush of inspiration. Of course! He could still use Runes. Even with the paws of a fox, he should be able to reproduce the straight lines and sharp angles of the runes. Loki rarely used runes these days, they weren't as powerful as spoken words or as elegant as gestures, but they would get the job done. He didn't have time to worry about aesthetics at the moment.

Standing on his hind paws and bracing himself awkwardly on the door with his front feet, Loki began to painstakingly carve the runic symbols of the Word of Opening into the wood. It was absurdly frustrating. He lost balance and fell over at least four or five times, growling miserably under his breath the whole time. After what seemed like an eternity, perseverance paid off. With a final scratch, the Runes flared briefly with light and the door swung violently open on its hinges. Before it was even open all the way, Loki was up and running down the hallway. Fortunately his own chambers weren't located too far away from his brother's. He ran faster and harder than even that morning, when it had been his own life on the line. He must stop Hyrrson. He must save Thor.


	8. Thwarted

Hyrrson had to almost bite his tongue to keep from laughing aloud. Oh, it was so easy! It was almost absurd how easy it had all been! If he had known how quickly and painlessly his plan would fall into place, he would have put it into effect so much sooner. Loki was out of his hair for all time, and soon the warmongering thunder god would be nothing but a bad memory. It was a pity no one but him would ever know how cunning, how brilliant he had been, but it was something he could live with. It was a small price to pay for complete and utter control of the Universe.

There was a short, heavy knock on the door of the room, and Hyrrson once again had to quell a spurt of laughter. Complete victory was in his grasp, now. Only a few more moments, and all his problems would be over forever. In such a state of glee was he that he almost forgot to replace the glamour on his voice and eyes. He pulled the door open and tried to look as repentant as possible.

"Thor," he said, and was horrified to hear his voice come out as a strange mix of his own and Loki's. Obviously the glamour was still taking effect. He coughed slightly in an attempt to mask it. "Thor," he repeated, now completely Loki again, "Thank you for coming." If Thor noticed the gaff, he didn't show it. Instead, the idiot was grinning like a buffoon, his eyes bright and hopeful. The fool.

"Of course!" Thor said. "When you specifically asked!" Loki stepped back, letting Thor step into the room. He wished he could simply pull a dagger here and now and stick it into the other man's ribs, but the result would be too messy and too incriminating. No, he needed to do away with the prince discreetly. No suspicion could be cast on the soon to be king of all Asgard.

"I just wanted to tell you…I've…been treating you a bit harshly these past few days," Hyrrson said, trying to sound as genuine as possible. He hadn't realized how difficult it was to completely hide one's emotions and pretend to feel something one didn't. How did Loki manage it all the time? "I wanted to…apologize." The way Thor's eyes absolutely lit up along with the smile that broke across his face made Hyrrson feel a little sick. Just how stupid _was _Thor? He stepped away to mask the expression of disgust he hadn't been quite able to quell and instead reached for a flagon of ale standing on the shelf. It was laced with a powerful spell, as effective as any poison but with the benefit of being completely undetectable. It was subtle and brilliant, just like all of his plans. "Please, won't you share a drink with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Thor said jovially. Hyrrson poured the contents of the flagon into two mugs and handed one of them to Thor.

"To Asgard," he said smoothly, raising his mug slightly in toast. Thor smiled back at him, also raising his mug.

"To reigning together," the thunder god replied. Hyrrson watched with immense satisfaction as Thor began to raise the mug to his lips—and then watched with equal astonishment as the mug was suddenly struck from Thor's hands by a furry black blur. Hyrrson could have cursed aloud, if he wasn't trying so hard to maintain an image of innocence. The black fox landed hard on the stone floor and stumbled before flipping around and glaring at Hyrrson, growling fiercely, its hackles bristling. Thor knelt to one knee. "What are you doing here, Fox? How did you get out of the room?" Hyrsson's mind was whirling. How was this possible? Loki was supposed to be _dead_!

"Kill it!" he hissed. "Kill it!" Thor looked up at him in surprise.

"Kill it? But why? It's friendly enough. Or, it was earlier. What's the matter?"

"It's not friendly, it's evil! A black fox is an evil omen; it must be killed at once. It will only bring misfortune. Believe me Thor, I'm your brother! I know such things!" Thor looked pained. The fox—which Hyrrson knew very well wasn't a fox—looked half wild with fury, especially after Hyrrson's last few sentences. It suddenly leaped forward and grabbed at Thor's wrist, pulling on it lightly with its teeth. "See!" Hyrrson cried, "See, it's attacking! Throw it out! Kill it!"

"But…it didn't even break the skin…" Thor replied, sounding more confused than anything else. "I think it's trying to tell me something." Hyrrson jumped forward and tried to kick the fox in the ribs, but it leaped nimbly aside. "Brother! Stop!" Thor said, blocking Hyrsson's foot with his arm. Loki snarled with frustration and darted over to the desk, using the chair beside it to jump onto the tabletop. That book had to be somewhere. Where? He had to find something to make Thor understand. Aha! There! He shoved at the tome with his nose, forcing it open, and scrabbled at the pages with his paws, trying to turn them.

"Get down from there!" Hyrrson shouted, but Thor got to the table before he could.

"What are you trying to show us?" he asked. He began to turn the pages for Loki, who was having a hard time getting purchase with his claws. Loki suddenly slammed his paws into a page, stopping Thor. This. _Look at this, ox-brain, and remember. _It was the page that described the spell for the Emotional Mind Link. It was the spell that had allowed Loki and Thor to move through each other's minds and memories, and had been a key factor in their reconciliation and return to Asgard. It had only worked because of how often Loki had used Thor as a magical focus in the past. Even now, looking down at the pages describing the magic gave Loki an odd feeling deep in his gut. He was thankful for this spell. He was thankful it had been able to bridge the chasm he had created between him and his brother. Perhaps it could do it again. Thor glanced over the words for a moment, his brows knit in confusion. "Wait. Wait, I know this. This is…" He looked back at Hyrsson. Something in his expression made Hyrrson uneasy. "Brother…" Thor said hesitantly. "This may seem like an odd request, but…could you possibly reactivate the Link?" The floor dropped out from under Hyrrson.

"The…Link?" he repeated. He glanced quickly at the page Thor had been looking at and felt anxiety snarl through his gut. This was not going as planned. This was the exact opposite of the plan. The stupid fox was sitting on the desk, his tail swishing and his eyes shining in triumph. They had Hyrrson cornered, now. If he activated the Link, Thor would see quite readily that he was being deceived.

"Yes," Thor repeated, a hard edge to his voice now. "You remember activating the Link while we were on Midgard? If you really are my brother, activate that Link again. Please." There was a moment of tense silence. Hyrrson, realizing that he had lost, screamed desperately and snatched a knife from his belt, charging straight at Thor. Loki jumped to his feet, but there had been no need. Thor easily grabbed the other man, deftly knocking the dagger from his grip and pinning him against the wall.

"Who are you and what did you do with my brother?" Thor asked bluntly. Loki huffed.

_Seriously, Thor? Can't you put two and two together?_ Hyrrson cackled.

"You can't do anything to me. You'll never get your brotherback if you do!" He shouted a Word of Power, and the bed covers behind them suddenly caught fire. Thor reacted instantly, though not as Hyrrson had intended. Thor slammed an elbow into the side of the other man's head and knocked him out cold. He ran to the bed and grabbed the as yet unaffected pillows and used them to beat out the flames. There was a moment of quiet once he was done while he walked back to the desk and slumped into the desk chair.


	9. Linked

"Thank you, Fox," he said wearily. "I think you just saved my life." He glanced over at Hyrrson's unconscious form. With the loss of consciousness had come the fading of the glamour, and Thor could now clearly see the fire mage's bright red hair. "Hyrrson," he spat. "I should have known. How did I not see this sooner?"

_Because you're an oblivious yak, _Loki thought fondly.

"I wonder what he did with Loki. He had better not have hurt him, or he'll learn to rue the day he was ever born!" Loki looked over at Thor in surprise. Since their return to Asgard, it was the angriest he had seen his brother. Anger and fear both shone in his eyes. Thor wrung his hands together, his expression distraught. "I should have known. Loki would never have been so abrasive towards me. Not after everything we went through on Earth. I'm so sorry, Brother. I'm so sorry." Loki gaped at Thor, aghast. Why was _Thor _apologizing? Thor hadn't done anything wrong! He couldn't stand to see Thor so upset. He never had been able to. He stepped to the edge of the table and batted at Thor's shoulder with his paw.

_Idiot. Idiot! Look at me. Think. It's me. I'm Loki. _Thor looked over at him and reached up to pet him. Loki wanted to bite him. _I AM NOT A FOX! If only stupid Hyrrson had left me my voice…_he glanced back at the book on the desk. That could work. Maybe. It just depended on Thor actually being clever enough to figure out what Loki wanted. He moved up the table and shoved the book closer to Thor with his nose.

"Yes," Thor said wearily, "I know that's the Mind Link spell. You already showed it to me. I know Hyrrson was deceiving me." Loki shoved the book again and pawed at the page. "What? What do you want?" Loki was all but jumping up and down on the book, now. He was beginning to suspect that Thor wasn't getting the point. The magical trappings were all in place; the hardest work had already been done. If Loki could only get Thor to speak the Word of Power associated with the spell, the Link between their minds should reactivate despite Thor's absolute ineptitude with the magical arts. How to get Thor to understand this, though? Loki glared at his daft older brother, as if trying to drill the idea through Thor's thick skull by virtue of his gaze alone. Well, it had worked before, might as well try it again. He shoved the book out of the way again and even though it hurt him inside he began gouging lines into the surface of his desk. Thor was aghast. "What…what are you doing? My brother will kill you if he finds out you damaged his desk!"

_Come on, Thor. Work with me. _Thor finally stopped trying to dissuade him and actually looked at the word he had carved into the desk surface. He knit his brow quizzically.

"This Word…" He spoke it out loud, slowly, hesitantly, and almost messed up the pronunciation, but it was enough. Loki felt the Magic activate, he felt the bridge reform between his and Thor's consciousness. Unlike the first time he had activated this spell, this time he was prepared for the connection and didn't completely lose himself in Thor's mind. He had to admit, he had missed the touch of his brother's mind on the edge of his own awareness. It was warm and strong and felt safe, like wrapping a cloak around one's shoulders. Thor was taking this much less calmly. He had jerked back in surprise and was now clutching at his temples, his eyes so large that Loki began to fear they'd pop out of his head. Loki made sure to keep most of his mental shields up so as not to overwhelm the other man.

_Thor? _He said gently. _Thor, can you hear me? _Thor glanced up in surprise.

"Loki? That's you, isn't it?" Loki drew back his mouth in a toothy canine grin.

_Well that took you long enough, my oblivious brother. I was on the brink of frustration-induced madness. _Thor gaped blankly at him for a moment before suddenly sweeping Loki off the desk and into his arms. Loki yipped in surprise as Thor all but crushed him against his breastplate.

"Praise Valhalla, you're all right!" Thor said, his voice thick with relief. "When I realized Hyrrson had done something to you, I feared the worst. You live! I'm so glad you're alive!" Loki didn't say anything for a long moment, simply letting his brother's relief and affection wash over him, both physically and mentally.

_You have the oddest definition of 'all right', _he finally replied. _I'm stuck as a fox, and the only man that could have freed me is lying on the floor unconscious._ Thor chuckled.

"When you take into account that I thought you dead, being a fox is a vast improvement." He finally released his death grip on Loki, letting the fox jump back onto the desk. Thor was glaring at Hyrrson again, with a look that Loki never in his life wanted turned on himself. He had never realized Thor could look so downright malevolent. Maybe they were more alike than he had previously thought. "He tried to _kill _you," Thor hissed. "Even worse, he tried to have ME kill you! Twice! If Bjorn hadn't stopped me back in the forest I would have—"

_Thor, stop, _Loki interjected quickly. _It's not your fault. Don't let yourself carry that burden of guilt. _Thor suddenly pinned him in a firm gaze.

"You think you are the only one allowed to feel guilt, Brother?" Loki flinched. With the mind link open, Thor could once again see all the things that Loki had been so good at hiding until now. Thor looked incredibly sad. Loki could feel his brother dancing through his thoughts, touching his memories. He didn't bother to hide anything. He was tired of running. "Why didn't you say anything?" Thor said at last. "Why didn't you tell me you were concerned about taking the throne, or that you were feeling like an outsider? Loki, you know you can come to me about anything. Why does it always take an outside force plunging us into crisis for you to open up to me?" Loki flattened his ears against his head.

_I don't know, _he replied. _The chasm I created…it's hard to bridge._

"The chasm you keep referring to is in your mind alone, brother," Thor said gently. "It always has been." Thor was as frank and direct as always. Loki almost didn't need the mind link to know what his brother was thinking. His brother. The phrase had been so surprisingly easy to return to. Thor gazed down at his hands for a long moment, withdrawing from Loki's mind again. "I didn't realize I was bothering you that much. I'm still very bad at being able to read you, Silvertongue. I'm sorry if I was making you uncomfortable all this time."

_You weren't, _Loki said after a moment of silence. _I was making myself uncomfortable. I'm grateful to you for trying as hard as you do. I think the others have already given up on me. _Thor chuckled, but it sounded a little forced. The brothers were quiet for a while.


	10. Magic

"Yet again, I find myself in a position where I wished I knew magic," Thor said apologetically. "I'm afraid I have no idea how to get you out of that fox form." Loki twitched his tail.

_It is a bit frustrating, _he admitted. _I know the counterspell, but it's fairly complicated and it absolutely requires a verbal component. Wait. I have an idea. _He turned back to the books on his desk and pawed at one of the smaller books. _Here. Open this book to page 34. _Thor quickly obliged, then stared down at the spell described with a skeptical expression.

"Animal Speech? This exists?"

_It exists, yes, though I've never had occasion to use it before. I'd say now would be a very good occasion._

"I agree, but how exactly do you expect to activate it? It seems to require speech and gesture, too." Thor read Loki's mind before the latter had a chance to respond. "No. No Loki. I think the fox brain is starting to addle your mind. I'm not a magician. I can't cast spells. No."

_You just proved you have enough innate magical potential to use Words of Power. Enough to activate the Mind Link, anyway._

"That's not the same. We've already been linked before, and most of the link was your work anyway. This would require me starting from scratch. I can't do it."

_Of course you can. It's one of the simplest spells I know. You can do this; I'll help you. I need you to do this, Thor. I don't want to live out my life as a fox._ Thor winced.

"All right. All right, I'll try."

_Excellent. Put you hand on my forehead. No, don't pet me, you idiot!_

"Sorry. Your fur is extraordinarily soft, brother."

_Focus, please. All right, I'm going to project a series of Words at you, and I want you to speak them aloud exactly as I say them. Understood?_

"Understood. Loki…what happens if this goes wrong?"

_I'm beginning now. Concentrate._ Thor took a deep breath and began to slowly and clearly intone the Words that Loki provided. Loki felt the Magic stir in the air around him, felt it swirl through him and constrict around him. There was a momentary burning pain in his throat, but it was gone a second later. He opened and closed his jaws experimentally as Thor dropped his hand again. Thor was a little pale.

"Did…did it work?" he asked. Loki glanced at him in surprise. He had forgotten how draining Magic could be to someone who wasn't used to working with it.

"Yes. Yes, it worked," he said simply. Thor grinned.

"Ah! Loki! I…I worked Magic!" Loki blinked back at him.

"Yes you did. I told you that you could." Thor sat back in the chair and laughed. It was such a warm and genuine sound that Loki felt rather like joining in.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Thor said, sounding immensely pleased. Loki chuckled despite himself.

"Now you see why I always chose training of the mind over training of the body?"

"No, but I still think it was fun." Loki shook his head and jumped to the floor. He closed his eyes and focused his magical abilities again. He quickly began to recite the Words of the transformation counterspell. As soon as he had finished, he felt pain seize him from the inside, though it was tempered this time due to his interweaving a few soothing spells into the main spell matrix. Everything around him began to get bigger, and it felt like someone was grabbing his limbs and pulling on them. He grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut until at last the pain subsided and the horrible sensations went away. When he opened his eyes again, Thor was standing at his side, supporting him, once again the correct relative size. Of course, this still meant the thunder god was huge. "Are you all right, brother?" Thor asked. Loki nodded, still a bit shaken.

"I'm all right. Thank you. But now we have to figure out what to do with Hyrrson." Thor gazed down at the fire mage and shrugged.

"I don't know about you, but I rather enjoyed having a fox for a pet." Loki stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before a devilish smile suddenly broke across his face. Had Thor really just suggested what he thought he had heard? Thor met his brother's gaze and grinned as well. "One question though, Loki…really…what would have happened if I had messed up that spell?" Loki folded his arms and thought for a moment.

"Depends on how bad of a mistake it was. You might have fused my jaw together, you might have erased my rational thought, you might have killed me outright." Thor was now looking very pale.

"You…you knew this, and you let me try anyway?"

"Of course. What other choice did I have?" Thor suddenly stepped to Loki's side and pulled him into a hug, surprising him.

"When I think of the number of times I've almost lost you…" Thor said quietly. He stepped back and squared his shoulders. "I think you must have a guardian angel, Silvertongue." Loki laughed.

_I do. My guardian angel is you. _Loki rather enjoyed the look of absolute astonishment on his brother's face as he moved over to Hyrrson and once again reached into his magical stores.


	11. Caged Again

When Vladimir Hyrrson awoke, it was with a horrendous pounding headache and an absolute certainty in the depths of his gut that everything was wrong. He tried to struggle to his feet, but his limbs weren't responding like they should. He had lost all orientation. He had no idea where he was. It was dark and enclosed and smelled rather musty. Hyrrson stared down at his paws for a solid five minutes before realizing with a jolt of horror that he had paws. With that realization came full understanding of where he was and what had happened. He had been on the verge of victory when that _idiot _had shown up and now…now he…now he was a fox, locked in the same cage he had not that long ago confined Loki in. Unlike Loki, his fur was an unnaturally bright red. Horrified at the state he found himself in, Hyrrson began wailing aloud and pawing desperately at the gate of the cage.

"Ah. So you are alive. I was beginning to have my doubts. Can't say I'm not a little disappointed." Hyrrson stopped his flailing at the sound of the quiet voice from across the room. The other person was just outside his range of vision, but there was no mistaking the voice. It was definitely Loki, and this was definitely Loki's room. Hyrrson opened his jaws, and were he in his usual form a torrent of profanity would have certainly come tumbling out. As it was, all that emerged was a grating, high-pitched series of snarls. Loki chuckled. "Annoying, isn't it, losing the ability to speak. I feel your pain. Honestly." Hyrrson growled in frustration. "I suppose I _might _have given you the Animal Speech spell, but frankly I didn't feel like it. What I _did _feel like was turning you into a rug, but for some reason Thor thought that was a bad idea." Hyrrson's growling petered off into silence.

_This can't be happening. This has to be a bad dream. _

"I have to admit, your plan wasn't half bad. Exploit Thor and I's weakness in order to eliminate us and take the throne yourself? Clever, clever. But you should thank us for stopping you. Even you had pulled it off, you realize that you'd have had to wear that glamour of my face for the rest of your pathetic life? You would have cursed yourself to looking like your object of hatred, to _becoming _it. It would have been delightful." Hyrsson was very quiet now. "If you're going to wear a mask," Loki said after a while, "at least wear the mask of that which you truly wish to become." From his cage Hyrrson couldn't see Loki lift his arm and stare at his skin as it shifted from pale to blue. "You once told me you had no weakness, Vladimir Hyrrson. You were wrong. Everyone has a weakness. Everyone can lose."

_Loki, are you ready? _Loki felt Thor's mental touch on the fringes of his consciousness. His breath caught in his throat, hitching against a lump that had just formed. He had offered to deactivate the Link again after subduing Hyrrson, but this time Thor had politely declined and Loki didn't really object. It was comforting knowing Thor was always a thought away.

_As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose._

_I'm on my way. _Loki ran his fingers over the carved Runes in his desk. He had been meaning to fix that for days now, but somehow had never gotten around to it. He rose from his chair and moved towards the door. The moment he moved into Hyrrson's line of sight, the fox let out a surprised yelp. Loki's robes were magnificent and elegant, elaborate and beautiful. Loki glanced back at the cage and laughed.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. You woke up just in time to congratulate me! Today is the coronation, Vladimir. I'm off to become king alongside my brother. Do enjoy the festivities from the confines of that cage. I'll bring you some of the banquet if I remember to, but you must keep in mind I'll be terribly busy today. You can't fault me if I forget." The howl that escaped Hyrrson was one of raw despair. Loki was still laughing as a booming knock sounded on the door. Thor swept in a moment later, looking equally as splendid as his brother, helmet in hand.

"Shall we?" Thor said brightly. Vladimir was still howling miserably, and Thor spared him only the shortest of glances. "I see our guest has awoken." Loki reached for his own helmet, sitting on the edge of his desk, but hesitated before grasping it. Thor smiled warmly. "I can see your doubt from here, even without the Link, Brother. It's all right, I promise. Today is a good day." Loki heaved a sigh. The past couple days had been spent with Thor, going over his doubts and voicing his concerns. He felt like a fraud; after all, he was still a Frost Giant by blood. He felt like a traitor to Asgard. "_No,_" Thor said vehemently, stepping closer to him and grasping his shoulder. "Stop that, Silvertongue. You belong on the throne, and you belong by my side. We've always worked best when we're together, and we always will." Loki took a deep breath before nodding and grabbing his helmet. Thor had been immensely patient with him the past several days, as Loki realized he always had been.

"Always the optimist, Thor. You never change." Thor laughed.

"Yes, I do. Though hopefully for the better." Loki smirked at him.

"Doubtlessly." _I hope the same can be said for me._

_Of course._

When Loki stepped out into the hallway, he was surprised to find Jane, Sif, and the Warriors Three waiting for him. There were all dressed in their finest. Jane had never looked lovelier.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a warm smile, reaching out a hand to gently touch his arm. Loki briefly touched the back of her hand to acknowledge her support. Jane was the only person they had told about their little misadventure with Hyrrson. Loki knew for a fact that Sif and the others would never let him hear the end of it if they knew.

"I certainly hope so, at this point. No going back, now." Thor clapped him on the shoulder before leading the way down the hall.

"Come, Brother, friends! The people await!"


	12. Coronation

The ceremony was almost exactly like the one Loki remembered from a few months earlier, with some key differences. Odin still stood by the throne in full battle regalia, Frigga and the Warriors still stood on the stairs leading up to the dais, and the people of Asgard still filled the hall nearly to bursting, their screams and cheers filling the air with excitement. Jane, however, now stood where once he himself had stood, and he stood beside his brother in the center of the throne room. Thor, of course, was drinking it all in. He held Mjolnir aloft, his smile so bright it seemed to glow. Loki was much more subdued, but his eyes were shining and he held his head high. He was proud to be standing here beside his brother. At least, he started out that way. As the roar of the people intensified, though, so did the apprehension in his stomach. Before he realized what was happening, the old doubts closed in, building up inside his head. He wanted _out. _He wanted to be back in his room, by himself, back—suddenly, he felt Thor's mental presence sweep into his own mind, surrounding him like a warm breeze and supporting him like a stone wall.

_Smile, Brother. Today is a day for rejoicing. _Loki realized his hands were clenched in front of him and made a conscious effort to relax them.

_Thor…I don't belong here. I'm tired of pretending. _Thor actually laughed aloud.

_You have got to be kidding me! You, the Trickster, tired of pretending? Loki, you've gotten so good at lying you've begun lying to yourself._ Loki glanced over at Thor is surprise.

_What…? _He had to stop and think. Tired of pretending? Thor was right. He was good at pretense, and enjoyed being good at it. So what was really the problem here?

_Loki, you're afraid that we're just repeating bygone mistakes, aren't you? This isn't like last time I almost became king, nor like the time you almost became king. I'm no longer the warmonger I was, and you are no longer scheming in the shadows. I promise you, this is a new start for both of us. You are up to this task, my brother. We're not alone this time. We have each other, now and forever. Stop hiding in the past. Join me in the future._ Loki glanced down at the polished stone floor and smirked.

_Thor, please, do allow me to figure some things out for myself, won't you?_

_I tried doing that, and you figured things out all wrong. Your solution involved genocide and a lot of running and hiding. Not so effective, little brother._

_Little brother? May I remind you that I'm a Frost Giant? Surely even you know the definition of Giant._

_May I remind you that I'm the Mighty Thor? Doesn't get any bigger than that._

_Ox brain._

_Bookworm. _Loki realized that he had completely relaxed again, and was even starting to enjoy himself. It was a good sign. Odin drove the end of his staff into the ground, causing a hollow ring to echo through the throne room. The roar of the crowd died down into silence.

"My sons!" Odin shouted. "The long awaited time has come to the Nine Realms at last. Many years have I served Asgard and its people, but the time is now come to pass on the burden to you." Thor and Loki both dropped to one knee, removing their helmets and placing them on the floor in front of them. "For the first time in remembered history, the crown of Asgard shall be shared equally between two. Thor, you shall represent the strength of the kingdom, whose arm and hammer shall ever be ready to defend and equally ready to build. Loki, your arts shall stand for the intelligence of our people, and your schemes and tactics shall be used to outsmart all of Asgard's enemies and devise the cleverest way to lead her into the future. Together, your brotherhood shall represent the unity of the people and the bond that holds the Nine Realms together!" The crowd erupted in cheering again.

_Long-winded as ever, the Allfather, _Thor said cheekily.

_Will you stop abusing the Mind Link already! _Loki quipped back. _If Father could hear you, he'd have your head._

_Well, good thing he can't, then! _Loki sighed. Thor suddenly became quiet.

_Loki…I'm proud of you, brother. You've come a long way._

_We've come a long way, you mean. I'm proud of you, too._

"Thor, Loki," Odin continued, "The time is now." It became so quiet in the room that one could have heard a snowflake fall. "Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Thor nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

"I so swear!" Loki hesitated only a moment before adding his quieter proclamation to Thor's.

"I so swear."

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?""

"I swear!"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition for the good of the Realm?"

"I swear!" Thor cried, without hesitation. Loki took a deep breath and met Odin's one-eyed, stern gaze. Cast aside his selfish ambition? There was a time where he didn't think we he was capable of such a thing. There was a time when he had nothing but his ambition keeping him alive. But now…now he had someone else to live for beside himself. This _was_ a new beginning. He was excited for it, even. It was time leave the shadows.

"I swear!" he cried, quieter than Thor but louder than he had ever cried before.

"Then this day, I, Odin Allfather, pronounce you both Kings of Asgard and the Nine Realms!" The cheering that erupted was almost deafening. Thor rose smoothly to his feet before offering Loki a hand up. Loki couldn't believe how much had changed in such a short period of time. The people he had spent so long hating were now cheering for him, the brother he had rejected and hated for so long was now standing beside him as he equal and as his friend. It was a very good day indeed. Surrounded by his family—whom he realized were truly his family—and his friends, Loki couldn't remember a time he had been happier. A new era had begun in the Nine Realms, and Loki intended to enjoy every moment of it.

_That was a lovely ceremony, _Loki said to his brother, since the roar of the crowd was still far too great to try and get a word in edgewise. Jane had made it down the dais and was now standing beside Thor, her smile almost as brilliant as Thor's.

_Wasn't it just? It will be good to rule beside you, Loki. _Loki smiled.

_Just make sure I'm not chasing after you and your wild schemes all the time._

_Ah, but anything less would be no fun!_

_But of course. _His brother was predictable, but Loki wouldn't have him any other way. _Time to celebrate, brother?_

_TIME TO CELEBRATE! _Thor's mental cry was still ringing in his ears as they all began to move out of the throne room towards the banquet hall, where without a doubt a veritable feast was waiting for them. Yes, it was a very good day. Maybe he'd even bring Hyrrson back a bone. The very idea made Loki laugh aloud, and Thor joined in without even knowing why. Loki wasn't surprised though, because Thor was his brother after all, and that's just what brothers do.

_~Fin~_


End file.
